


Domestic antics

by CatsBrew



Category: Undertale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBrew/pseuds/CatsBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There just isnt enough domestic antics bewteen sans and reader chan. I plan to fix that. </p><p>Reader and Sans do couple things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Barrier is broke. You like with Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans. Sans and Reader are already in a relationship.

“Ketchup, carrots, ketchup, cauliflower, more ketchup- wait? SANS!” 

“what?”

“What is this?” You say as you hold up the households weekly shopping list. Your brows furrowed and a clear look of distaste ingrained into your expression. 

“uhhh a shopping list?” Sans murmured as he grabbed another gallon jug of ketchup off the shelf and placed it into the cart.

You sighed reaching in and putting it back.

“Sans, sweetie, for a shopping list to be a shopping list there needs to be more than one ingredient on it.” 

“but babe there is like right... there” he pointed out a few miscellaneous thing that he hadn’t crossed out to replace with ketchup.

“Sans, you have a problem. The first step is admitting it. Now put back the three other jugs I see you trying to smuggle into the cart” 

You grab the cart and push it into the next aisle crumpling up the list, and chuckling as you heard Sans defeated sigh.

Turning towards the wall of bread you plucked your phone out of your pocket and dialed up Toriel. Now that the list was trashed you needed her to recap on what the house needed. Quickly jotting down the items names, you hung up with a rushed thank you and goodbye. 

Just as you were about to continue shopping two boney arms wrapped around your midsection, and a certain skeletons chin rested on your left shoulder.

“Yes?” You whisper softly leaning into him abit. Resting your cheek against his.

“i think I have a problem” Sans huffed out. 

“Of course you do hun” You kissed his cheek and pushed him away.

“rude arnt you supposed to say 'no my one and only you dont have a problem your perfect in everyway' “

His horrid interpretation of your voice makes you snort.

“Oh I'm sorry, here let me try again” You turn to wrap your arms around his neck and begin nuzzling at his cheek.

“No my one and only, you don't have a problem. Your perfect in every way” You emphasize the last sentence with a kiss to his teeth, and are rewarded with a slight blue blush lingering on his cheeks. 

“much better, now was that so hard?” He bumps his teeth into your cheek, acting as a kiss. 

“Extremely” You push him away with a laugh, getting ready to resume shopping. “If I give you 20 dollars will you leave me be? We need to be home before Frisk is.”

“with this 20 bucks I can buy….anything?” His grin widened.

“Anything but ketchup” You smirk. 

His grin drops and he lets out a huff.

“your evil, but ill still take the 20 bucks. i could use a few things that arnt tomato based” 

“See Sans, your on track to recovery. Good on ya.” You snicker, handing him a twenty. “Meet me up front when your done ok?”

“mkay” He says before disappearing into another aisle.

You give your self a second before you continue forward, pushing Sans out of your mind for the time being. He's annoying, he's gross. But dammit you love that stupid skeleton, and that’s all that matters to you.


	2. Forts, snuggles, and sleeping struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fort building movie night!

You have no idea how you got yourself into this. Inside a tiny fort made by a 9 year old, with your boyfriend. All you remember is coming home from work, and then its all a big mushy sugar induced blur. 

Frisk had the week off from school, so to kick of their break Frisk wanted to build a fort and watch movies in it till morning. Of course Toriel wouldn't allow Frisk to stay up all night, but she did extend Frisks bedtime an extra two hours. Which seemed to satisfy Frisk enough.

You came home from work while the fort was being constructed, the sound of popping kernels told you Tori was making snacks. Before you could change out of your work attire, you were roped in helping build “FORT SKELEPUN (name not authorized by papyrus!!!)”

Time flew by pretty quickly, the fort was constructed, snacks were ate, piles upon piles of movies were watched. Now you were here. Lying in a shallow pillow pit next to Sans. Lights were off, a dull Mettaton movie playing, but no one was watching. Your eyes flick over towards Papyrus and Frisk, both were sleeping. You snort as you see Frisk's face roll around in the half full popcorn bowl.

It was quiet, and pretty nice. You were sleepy but not tired, you blamed it on the candy Sans broke out once Toriel went to bed. But the quiet was calming in a way. 

You gently turn over to face Sans. Eye sockets closed, slow shallow breaths filled his non existent lungs. To be honest, you could look at him all day. Just like this. Ok that sounded abit creepy. But you just loved watching him sleep. He always looked so relaxed, and at peace.  
Bringing your hand up to his face, you slowly (and very carefully) begin tracing absentmindedly against his cheek. Little hearts to intricate patterns only your tired mind could comprehend. 

After a few minutes Sans grumbles and begins to stir, you semi panic and begin to pull your hand away. But Sans hand stops you. He holds your hand to his cheek, leaning into your palm. His eyes still closed. The look of peace still there. He holds you hand close for a long time.

His eyes finally opening, Sans lets go of your hand to shift onto his side, looking at you in the dark. You flush abit, feeling odd for staring at him while he slept. Sans boney fingers rubbing at your cheek bring your attention back to him. A genuine smile plastered on his face, you practically melt.

“hey whatcha still doing up” His thumb traces over your bottom lip.

“Can't sleep” You shift and move closer to him. Your chests now pressed against his ribcage. 

“why not?” He asks groggily. “wanna go lay down on our bed?”

“No” You whisper. “Frisk would get all sad if they found out we left.”

He nods, moving his hand to rest on your back. You shiver at the touch, but welcome it nonetheless. Wrapping your arms around him, you bury your face into his clavicle, it was hard and cold. But you didn’t really care. Sans seemed to enjoy this and snuggles you tighter, closing his eyes once again.

You hum softly against his bones, before something popped into your head, and out your mouth before you could stop it.

“Do you think Earth is a giant terrain tank that aliens come play with occasionally then forgot about?”

It's quiet for a moment, then Sans entire body is shaking. 

“oh so your one of those people” Choked laughter emits from him, you leans away abit offended. 

“What does that mean? You puff your cheeks.

Sans wheezes and rolls onto his back. Tiny pricks of tears at the corner of his eyes as he silently laughs.

“Sans what so funny?” You roll over and on top of him.

His hands find your hips and his body slowly stops shaking, he opens his eyes and looks up at you, air still hissing through his teeth.

“if there were two dudes on the moon and one killed the other that would be fucked up wouldnt it?”

You snort and leaned you for head against his. You knew what he meant and irritation left you.

“Duuuuuddddeeee space is like SPACE and all them stars an shit, aliens man, aliens?” You widened your eyes and Sans is shaking with more silent laughter.

His laugh was infectious, you found yourself choking back hysterical laughter alongside him. You slumped to the side and onto your back. Ribs hurting from trying not to laugh to loudly. 

You both begin to settle down, breaths slowed again as you stared at the top of the fort. The room goes quiet once more, your certain Sans is sleep-

“i love you _____”

Your heart literally swells, you turn your head to find Sans eyes are closed, steady breaths, small snores. 

Now he's asleep. 

You sigh, but can't help the smile on your face. Rolling over, your hand find its way to his cheek bone and you lean over to place a small kiss to his teeth.

“I love you too, Sans”


End file.
